Snakes and Snape
by snufflesthegrim
Summary: Severus never knew that lesson interruptions aren't always a bad thing. First year AU. Slytherin!Harry. Parseltongue
**September 1991**

Severus Snape swept into the dungeon classroom with a sweep of his billowing cloak.

Spotting the Potter boy in the front row, Severus's sneer deepened when he saw the snake on the Potter spawn's chest and was reminded that Lily's boy's scandalous sorting was not, in fact, a horrible dream. This boy would prove to be trouble, Severus decided as he observed Potter's easy camaraderie with both Draco Malfoy and the Muggleborn Hermione Granger.

Glaring menacingly at the new batch of Slytherins and Gryffindors, he began his well-prepared speech.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art-"

The Potter brat was laughing. The idiotic spawn of James Potter was laughing at him, Severus Snape, Potions extraordinaire! Or at least he was struggling and failing to contain a laugh. Severus deemed it prudent to ignore the boy.

"that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess-"

It was a full snort this time. Severus' blood was boiling, but he gracefully overlooked Potter's lack of etiquette and comportment.

"-the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses."

The brat actually interrupted this time, laughing all the while.

"Professor Snape, with all due respect," the boy began. Severus' acerbic response was cut short as Lily's laughing emerald eyes was brought to bear on his deep black voids. "Are you aware, sir, that that means 'purple sparkly unicorns'?"

Severus pinned the Potter child with a death glare. Was this dunderhead trying to play a prank on him?

"Mister Potter, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Harry repeated back to the increasingly bemused Snape, "Sir, you said-"

Laughter shook the raven's tiny frame.

"-Missster and...Oh dear merlin-"

More laughter issued from the child.

"did you know that that means 'swarms of angry butterflies', sir?"

Severus looked at Harry Potter in disbelief, an unbelievable inkling of the cause for this surfacing in his confused mind.

He let out a hissing sigh, sounding somewhat like, "Sssssss."

Potter chuckled again. "And that, sir, means 'Guinea pigs shall rule the world!', of all things."

Now Severus knew. "Repeat that back to me, the way I said it, Potter."

And now for the moment of truth. A rough hiss, like a cobra's warning, issued forth from pink lips. Snape stumbled backward in shock. He had heard this sound many times, the last about eleven years ago, only sliding forth from the Dark Lord himself. It couldn't be-

Snape composed himself. This wasn't it, he assured himself, knowing every word was a lie to himself.

"Parseltongue," Snape muttered. Addressing the class once more, he snapped, "Potter, see me after class."

No one dared argue. All had heard the horror stories about Professor Snape's temper circulating in the common rooms, and so the Potions class went on as expected, including Longbottom's inevitable cauldron explosion and subsequent trip to the hospital wing.

However, after class, Harry Potter and his unruly hair stepped into Severus' neat and organized office. Severus took a deep breath and embarked on an explanation of the history of Parselmouths. After an hour-long discussion of not only snake speakers, but stories of Lily (and James, Severus supposed) and advice for the Wizarding World, Severus found himself with a newfound appreciation of Lily's child and how similar he was to Severus' beloved flower.

Really, the face and glasses were the only connections to Severus' childhood tormentor. Lily's wit, her eyes, and her unquenchable thirst for knowledge all surfaced in the child, as well as a surprisingly Slytherin mindset and cunning. Severus, against his will, found himself actually...ugh... _liking_ the Potter spawn.

 ** _...oooOOOSOOOooo..._**

Years later, Harry knelt by Severus' bedside, and whispered a sentence that filled Severus with triumph, his last blow against the memory of James Potter. Even having mostly let go of his grudge, Severus had the ultimate victory over the man who stole Lily.

"You were more a father to me, Severus, than James ever was," Harry murmured to his lifelong teacher and confidant.

Severus knew this, of course, but Harry had never actually said it this bluntly. Now Severus felt a true father's pride as he looked upon the man Harry had become. Severus may not have always been there, but it was long enough to make a difference. He looked once more at Lily's, no, _Harry's_ verdant eyes as his soul slipped away to embark on the next great adventure.

It was all thanks to a bitter enemy's gift.


End file.
